In a typical magnetron application, such as a microwave heating application or a plasma light source application, a power supply may be used to convert power provided by a multi-phase power source, such as a three-phase power mains grid power source, to a power suitable for use by the magnetron, and to supply the power to the magnetron. Conventional multi-phase power supplies, however, typically produce a large degree of ripple at the output of the power supply, which may result in a large degree of radio frequency (RF) emissions produced by the magnetron. Further, conventional multi-phase power supplies typically include power factor correction circuits, and accompanying power factor correction electrolytic components, that make the conventional multi-phase power supplies expensive, in both size and cost, and render the conventional power supplies insufficiently reliable for use in some magnetron applications, such as in airborne microwave heating applications.